


A moment's peace

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boys being dumbasses, interruptions, just gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Fujio leans above him, grinning ear to ear with a bag in his hand, waving so enthusiastically that it’s oddly reminiscent of a young child.Rather than waiting for a response or an invitation, Fujio plants himself onto the floor on top of the training mat, sprawling comfortably and letting out a contented sigh.Sachio isn’t sure when it started getting so casual.
Relationships: Ueda Sachio/Hanaoka Fujio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	A moment's peace

“Yo, Sachi.”

Fujio leans above him, grinning ear to ear with a bag in his hand, waving so enthusiastically that it’s oddly reminiscent of a young child.

Rather than waiting for a response or an invitation, Fujio plants himself onto the floor on top of the training mat, sprawling comfortably and letting out a contented sigh.

Sachio isn’t sure when it started getting so casual.

After all, unlike Oya High, Housen guarded their gates rather fiercely and were likely to notice any outsiders nearby because their school wasn’t half as cluttered or chaotic.

There’s also the fact that Odajima would notice something out of place even if it were only by the length of a fingernail, but regardless, one of the loudest and most excitable human beings in the world making their way into Housen without reprimand is impressive.

He supposes that ought to tell him how serious the others think this is, then.

Fujio’s eyes gleam as he hands over a juice box to Sachio. “Just like when we first met!”

For all of his enthusiasm and sheer recklessness, Fujio was unnervingly perceptive and oddly attentive. If anyone were to look at them comparatively, they’d assume that Sachio and Fujio couldn’t be further apart, and they wouldn’t necessarily be wrong.

Whilst Sachio preferred quiet contemplation and introspection, Fujio was faster to action and risky behaviour in the pursuit of immediate gratification.

He supposes he should be thankful, as if they’d played the long game the way Sachio was prone to, they’d still only be texting each other.

Sachio smiles serenely, taking the juice box with one hand and using his other to squeeze Fujio’s hand, which earns him another beaming smile.

“It’s pretty quiet around here.” Fujio nudges closer to Sachio, never content to leave space between them for long.

“I suppose everywhere seems quiet compared to Oya High,” Sachio’s eyes land on Fujio, watching as he busies himself with putting the straw into his drink, “or wherever you are.”

“Hm?” He asks, looking up with a raised eyebrow, before recognition crosses his face and he laughs. “I guess you’re right.”

“Hmm, I guess I am.” The corners of Sachio’s mouth move upward gently, and Fujio is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to fling himself at Sachio and squeeze him to death.

He settles for placing down his juice box and moving his head into Sachio’s lap, instead, revelling in the way Sachio’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before his fingers begin to run rhythmically through Fujio’s hair.

He sighs contentedly, staring up at Sachio with such an unfiltered expression of adoration that Sachio can feel the blush rising to his cheeks before it even shows up, unsure whether looking away or continuing to stare into warm, loving eyes is better.

Instead, he settles for placing a delicate kiss on Fujio’s forehead, which seems to delight Fujio, who giggles a little at the affection and pulls Sachio down for a quick kiss.

The door to the classroom slams open suddenly.

“Oi,” Odajima is the first to cross the door, always the least concerned about upsetting Sachio as he knows his boundaries the best and cares about his own the least, “loverboys.”

“Hm?” Fujio raises his head from Sachio’s lap, as though being addressed by the name loverboy was normal.

“Since when is he allowed in here in the afternoon?” Shida sounds affronted, shoving past Odajima who lets out a disgruntled sigh. “ _We_ aren’t.”

Sachio shakes his head with a quiet laugh. “I’ve never said you aren’t allowed in here in the afternoon.”

Shida seems to be fit to burst. “It’s an unspoken rule!”

“I think what he means is,” Sawamura slinks through the door with a sheepish look on his face, clearly having tried to be the voice of reason and failed, “whenever you sit in this classroom you usually want to be left alone.”

In the midst of the chaos, Fujio seems to have saw fit to sprawl back over Sachio’s lap without a hint of embarrassment, even having the audacity to move Sachio’s fingers back into his hair as he flits between watching the chaos unfold before him and staring at Sachio with a dreamy expression.

“But now because _loverboy-,_ ” Shida begins before being cut off.

“Get your own nickname, dickhead.” Odajima elbows him, giving Shida a particularly dirty look over his glasses. “So unoriginal.”

“First of all-,”

“I told you all not to come in here, didn’t I?” Jinkawa’s voice cuts off Shida’s, as booming and militaristic as ever.

To his credit, Shida seems to flinch under scrutiny and Sawamura shrinks into the shadows even though anyone with a brain would know he was also averse to the ridiculousness going on before them.

As always, Odajima doesn’t seem to care much, staring at Jinkawa, “like we didn’t all see you pacing up and down this corridor for a solid ten minutes before we showed up?”

Now far reduced from his initial intimidating aura, Jinkawa blusters, “I was just making sure everything was okay!”

“A likely story!” Shida seems to have regained his composure now that Jinkawa has shown the cracks in his, looking as ready for a fight as ever.

As havoc seems to be ready to occur, their bickering is broken through by a particularly loud snore.

Several faces of confusion and disbelief turn in the direction of Sachio and Fujio, with the latter now completely fast asleep with his face pressed against Sachio’s thigh, mouth open and looking as harmless as ever.

Sachio’s expression is utter contentment, adoration and delight as he continues to run his fingers through Fujio’s hair, occasionally stopping to trace lines across Fujio’s face which only seems to encourage the excessive snoring and loud breathing Fujio is so shamelessly filling the room with.

Jinkawa doesn’t miss a beat as he drags Shida out of the room first, Sawamura following without a word and glaring back at Odajima, who seems to be transfixed in curiosity.

With a huff, Sawamura drags Odajima back by his cardigan and quickly shuts the door behind them, the sounds of a scuffle slightly audible as they make their way down the corridor.

“Is it only me that thought that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen?” Odajima’s voice is unmistakable as the laughter drifts to the end of the corridor as they depart down the stairs.

Sachio can only look down at Fujio and agree that it is, in fact, the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> These two were too cute together so don't even @ me.  
> This could quite easily have a partner fic with the Oya High idiots bursting in on Sachio and Fujio being cute as hell, but I doubt I'll have the energy to write that anytime soon.


End file.
